Under the Skin
Die Frau blickte sich um. Die Straße war vernieselt und leer, doch von einer beinahe idyllischen Symetrie im Bezug auf Vorgärten, Zäune, eigentlich im Bezug zu allem. Eine Neubausiedlung irgendwo im Nirgendwo an einem Donnerstag, der langsam begann, seinem Namen alle Ehre zu machen. In der Ferne schlugen Blitze in den bergigen Horizont ein. Die Frau hatte schwarze Haare die kaum bis an die Schultern reichten und sich an den Spitzen zu kräuseln begannen. Der stärker werdende Regen verlieh ihnen einen Glanz wie von flüssigem Teer. Sie blickte sich erneut um als hätte sie das letzte Mal bereits vergessen, dann sah sie an sich herunter. Ihre Kleidung bestand aus einem Top von dunklem Pink, das im Wind flatterte, einer Jeans die von einem Designergürtel gehalten ward und sich von der Hüfte abwärts ihrem perfekten Körper wie eine zweite, deutlich rauere Haut anpasste und einem paar Winterstiefeln. Die Frau zupfte an ihrem Top als hätte sie vergessen, dass sie es trug oder gar was es überhaupt war. Ein unerwartet heftiger Windstoß fuhr durch die Straße und ließ sie taumeln, straucheln und schließlich fallen. Sie bremste ihren Sturz nicht mit den Händen, nicht mit den Knien, ließ es einfach zu, dass der Beton des Gehweges ihrem Gesicht näherkam. Sie knallte zu Boden wie ein nasser Sack und blieb dort liegen. Ein interessierter Zuschauer, hätte es einen gegeben, wäre davon ausgegangen, dass sie bei dem Aufprall ihr Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Tatsächlich hatte sie nicht einen Kratzer, weder körperlich noch mental, blieb aber einfach liegen, eine Minute, dann zwei, dann schließlich fünf. Als ein Blitz erstmals zeitgleich mit dem Donner des vorherigen Blitzes im Hintergrund einschlug, richtete sie sich langsam auf, den Blick umherschweifend als wäre die Umgebung, die sie durchschritten und dann aus der Froschperspektive betrachtet hatte vollkommen neu. Als sie wieder aufrecht stand öffnete sie ihren mit scharlachrotem Lippenstift bemalten Mund und stieß ein leises Keuchen aus. Dann richtete sie ihren ausdruckslosen Blick wieder nach vorn und taumelte voran, als wäre sie ein Kind, dass seine ersten Schritte macht. Sie lernte schnell, offensichtlich, denn schon ein Haus weiter lief sie vollkommen normal durch den Regen. Sie bemerkte den Teenager nicht, der sie durch das Fenster eines Hauses auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite betrachtete. Er war siebzehn und gelangweilt, sollte eigentlich Hausaufgaben machen, fand dann aber die fremde Schönheit, die in sein Auge sprang, interessanter als Stochastik. Er musste sich über seinen Schreibtisch lehnen, um sie vollständig sehen zu können, und wunderte sich über die luftige Kleidung bei diesem Wetter. Für einen Moment war er versucht, hinauszulaufen und ihr eine Tasse Tee anzubieten, vielleicht ein Stück von dem Kuchen, den seine Mutter gestern gebacken hatte... dann entschwand sie aus seinem Blickfeld, der Rahmen seines Fensters war im Weg, und der Wunsch zu helfen war verschwunden wie das Verlangen nach einer Sirene, deren Stimme verklingt. Es waren drei Tage vergangen seit dem Unwetter, das erstaunlich schnell abgeklungen war, und die Frau bekam Hunger. Sie hatte sich einen Van besorgt, erst gestern, und fuhr durch einen kleinen städtischen Vorort auf der Suche nach etwas, womit sie sich den Magen füllen konnte. Nach ein paar Minuten lief ein Fußgänger vorbei, ein Mann in den Zwanzigern von sportlicher Statur. Sie fuhr langsamer, hielt neben ihm und ließ die Scheibe auf der Beifahrerseite herunter, bevor sie sich hinüberlehnte: „Hallo.“ Ihre Stimme war klar und durchdringend, zugleich sanft. Sie erweckte den Eindruck von Zerbrechlichkeit. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Der Mann hob den Blick erst, als er die Worte gesprochen hatte und blickte in zwei blaugrüne Augen über einer leicht als süß zu betitelnden Nase, über roten Lippen, bis sein Blick unauffällig, wie er hoffte, an ihrem Ausschnitt hängen blieb, der durch das lockere Top und die Tatsache, dass sie sich vorbeugte, leicht einzusehen war. Die Frau zögerte, genoss die Blicke, bevor sie antwortete und seinen Blick wieder auf ihre Augen richtete: „Ja, wissen Sie, ich komme nicht aus der Gegend. Ich bin neu hier, und ich würde gerne was essen. Also wenn Sie mir sagen könnten, wo...“ Der Mann wusste später keine Antwort darauf, warum er sie unterbrochen hatte statt der hellen, klaren Stimme dieser Schönheit noch ein wenig zu lauschen, aber kaum hatte sie den Hintergrund ihrer Bitte auch nur angedeutet, war er zu voreilig mit seiner Hilfsbereitschaft: „Natürlich, gern. Wissen Sie, wenn Sie von hier aus die dritte Straße auf der linken Seite nehmen, können sie es kaum verfehlen, da steht dann ein ganz guter Imbiss auf der rechten Seite. Oder wenn Sie gerne mit mehr Klasse essen gibt es etwa einen Kilometer in der Richtung aus der Sie kommen ein Restaurant. Den Namen habe ich leider vergessen.“ Die Frau schenkte ihm ein herzerwärmendes Lächeln: „Ich esse immer mit Klasse. Könnten Sie mir vielleicht den Weg zeigen?“ Der Mann drückte mit seinem Gesicht ehrliches Bedauern aus: „Oh, tut mir leid, nein. Ich hab noch zu tun, Arbeit, wissen Sie, aber es ist wirklich kaum zu verfehlen. Guten Appetit wünsche ich.“ Die Frau bedankte sich, auch sie schien seine Zurückweisung ehrlich zu bedauern. Dreizehn Minuten später wiederholte sie das Spiel mit einem Mann Ende vierzig, der deutlich kooperativer war. Der Frau viel auf, dass er kaum den Blick von ihrem tiefen Ausschnitt lassen konnte, als sie ihn bat, ihr den Weg zu zeigen. „Es wird sicherlich nicht lange dauern.“, murmelte er schulterzuckend, „Und ich wohne sowieso in der Gegend. Warum also nicht?“ Ohne zu zögern stieg er ein. Die Frau lächelte und strich ihm mit einer erstaunlichen Intimität über die Wange: „Es gibt doch noch ein paar Gentlemen in der Welt. Darf ich Sie fragen, was sie so machen?“ Sie gab Gas und blickte nicht mehr auf den Mann, dessen eigener Blick sich über ihre üppigen Brüste schob wie eine Schnecke über den Asphalt, er wanderte hinunter zu ihren Schenkeln, zwischen ihre Beine, die der Pedale wegen leicht gespreizt waren: „Was ich so mache?“ Er schluckte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, seine aufkeimende Erektion zu verbergen und zugleich zu antworten: „Beruflich, meinen Sie?“ Sie nickte, wobei ihre schwarzen Haare leicht wippten: „Ja, beruflich. Was machen Sie?“ „Nun, ich... ich bin Personalmanager. Drüben in der Sparkasse, also in der Filiale vor Ort.“ „Personalmanager.“, murmelte die Frau und meinte dann: „Das klingt ja sehr interessant. Ist es das?“ „Ist es was?“, fragte der Mann, dessen Gedanken wieder zu dem Loch gewandert waren, dass zwischen ihren Schenkeln, unter ihrer Jeans nur darauf wartete, gefüllt zu werden. „Interessant.“ Wiederholte die Frau: „Ist Ihre Arbeit interessant?“ „Och, na ja... interessant ist es nicht gerade. Stressig, ein wenig, aber dafür verdient man auch gut. Ich verdiene sogar sehr gut.“ Dann, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel, massierte ihn, streichelte ihn und ließ seine Hand schließlich auf ihrer Vagina verweilen. All dies dauerte nur zwei, drei Sekunden, und als er sich seiner Tat bewusst wurde erwartete er bereits, von der Frau hinausgeworfen zu werden aus dem Van, nur mit Glück einer Anzeige wegen sexueller Belästigung zu entgehen. Als die Frau schwieg, weiterfuhr, aber zu lächeln begann, fasste er neuen Mut. Seine Finger bewegten sich wie auf einem Klavier, trippelten hierhin, dorthin, ohne aber die Handfläche von ihrem Schritt zu nehmen. Sie begann leise zu stöhnen, und er murmelte: „Großer Gott, wenn meine Frau davon erfährt...“ Ohne zu zögern stieß die Frau seine Hand weg und hielt am Straßenrand. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war von lustvoll zu enttäuscht gewechselt: „Steigen Sie aus.“ Ihre Stimme war ruhig, beinahe zu ruhig: „Steigen Sie aus, sofort. Ich will Sie nicht.“ Der Mann, verwirrt, schockiert, folgte ihrem Befehl. Sein Denken war gelähmt, weder wusste er den Grund für ihren Sinneswandel, noch wie er sie umstimmen konnte. Kaum hatte er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen, ließ die Frau den Motor aufheulen und legte den restlichen Weg zum Restaurant schweigend zurück. „Was darf ich Ihnen bringen, junge Dame?“ Die Frau blickte auf und wunderte sich im Stillen. Sie wusste, dass sie älter war als sie aussah, aber auch aussehen tat sie wie Anfang dreißig. Jung hätte sie das nicht genannt. Nicht mehr. „Einen Kuchen, bitte. Schwarzwälder Kirschtorte vielleicht, wenn Sie den dahaben?“ „Das ist sogar unser Kassenschlager bei den Desserts, junge Frau. Darf es auch etwas zu trinken sein?“ „Nein, ich habe Hunger, keinen Durst. Danke.“ Als der Kellner von dannen ging betrachtete die Frau die Leute in ihrer Umgebung. Männer, Frauen, Kinder aller Altersstufen, ein wildes Treiben und doch schien alles unfassbar geordnet. Kaum ein Laut war zu hören, vom Klimpern des Bestecks einmal abgesehen. Hier und da bewegten sich Münder ohne zu essen, doch die Gespräche wurden vom dicken Teppich aufgesogen. Der Kuchen kam, der Kellner wünschte einen guten Appetit, die Frau beachtete ihn nicht. Ein junges Paar in der Ecke hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt. Er konnte kaum älter sein als zwanzig, sie schien ein ähnliches Alter zu haben. Beide sahen nicht allzu glücklich aus, und auch wenn ihre Stimmen gedämpft waren, glitzerten die Augen von beiden in einem unbändigen Zorn. Der Kuchen blieb unangerührt, ihr Interesse galt ausschließlich dem scheinbar streitenden Paar. Ganze acht Minuten hielt es an, bevor sie aufsprang, ihn kurz aber intensiv beschimpfte und aus dem Restaurant stürmte. Der Junge blieb mit Zornesröte im Gesicht sitzen und verlangte die Rechnung. Nachdem er gezahlt hatte verließ er das Restaurant ebenfalls. Die Frau blickte ihm nach, wandte sich dann dem Kuchen zu. Die Gabel wie eine fremdartige Waffe haltend trennte sie ein Stück von seiner Spitze ab und betrachtete es mit leichtem Interesse, bevor sie es mit ihren roten Lippen umschloss. Sie kaute weit länger als notwendig wäre und verlangte dann ebenfalls die Rechnung. „Hat es Ihnen nicht geschmeckt?“, wollte der Kellner schließlich wissen, als er den Teller durch die Rechnung ersetzte, aber die Frau schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht doch. Ich fühle mich nur nicht danach.“ Sie stand auf und lief hinaus zu ihrem Van, startete ihn und blickte dann auf das Benzinbarometer, welches schon auf den Reservetank deutete. Höchste Zeit für Nachschub. Kaum eine Minute unterwegs fuhr sie an dem Jungen vorbei, der sich mit seiner Freundin gestritten hatte. Er war allein, obschon er sie mühelos hätte einholen können. Es war offenbar ernster als es aussah. Sie fuhr rechts ran, ließ das Fenster der Beifahrerseite herunter und lehnte sich zu ihm: „Entschuldigen Sie, können Sie mir vielleicht helfen? Ich suche den Weg zur Tankstelle, mein Wagen macht es nicht mehr lange. Vielleicht wären Sie so freundlich...“ Der Junge zögerte. Anders als bei den bisherigen Männern des Tages blieben seine Augen an den ihren heften, den Ausschnitt ignorierend: „Weiß nicht, ich... wissen Sie, wenn sie der Straße folgen kommt auf der linken Seite irgendwann eine, die können sie kaum verfehlen.“ Er wollte weitergehen, aber die Frau ließ nicht locker: „Das hat“, sagte sie lachend, „mir vor einer Viertelstunde schon jemand gesagt, aber offenbar bin ich sehr unbeholfen beim Finden von etwas. Wenn Sie mir wirklich doch den Weg zeigen könnten...“ Sie hatte all ihre Überzeugungskraft, all ihren Charme in diese Worte gelegt, und sie wirkten. Der Junge nickte und stieg ein. Die Frau fühlte sich wie eine Mausefalle, deren Köder soeben angeknabbert wurde. „Sie müssen wirklich ein wenig orientierungslos sein, wenn Sie die Tankstelle nicht finden.“, murmelte der Junge, entschuldigte sich dann unverzüglich: „Tut mir leid, ich will Sie nicht beleidigen. Ich hatte einen echt beschissenen Tag. Meine Freundin hat mit mir Schluss gemacht, Miete reicht vorne und hinten nicht...“ Er stockte: „Wieso erzähle ich das alles überhaupt?“ Die Frau nahm den Blick kurz von der Straße und lächelte ihn an: „Ich habe diese Wirkung. Ich höre gut zu, mit mir kann man gut reden. Auch wenn ich nicht so viele hilfreiche Tipps weiß. Reden kann auch helfen.“ Der Junge nickte und hätte weitergesprochen, wenn nicht die Tankstelle in Sichtweite gekommen wäre: „Sehen Sie, da ist sie schon. War doch nicht so schwer. Halten Sie einfach an der Zapfsäule, ich muss sowieso in diese Richtung weiter.“ Sie folgte seinen Anweisungen und stieg dann zusammen mit ihm aus. Er wandte sich bereits ab, ohne sich zu verabschieden, als sie ihn zurückrief: „Wissen Sie vielleicht, wo ich hier ein gutes Hotel finde? Ich komme nicht von hier und habe keine Lust, in meinem Wagen zu schlafen.“ Der Junge kehrte um und lächelte ihr verlegen zu. Sie spürte, dass er ihr zu verfallen begann: „Na ja, also... ein Hotel werden Sie hier in der Gegend nicht finden, nicht mal ne kleine Herberge... aber, na ja, Sie könnten bei mir schlafen.“ Was auch immer er erwartet hatte, eine harsche Zurückweisung, eine freundliche Absage, es trat nicht ein. Sie lächelte ihn nur an und nickte: „Das ist sehr nett. Ich komme ja nicht von hier, dann hätte ich mich vielleicht vorher informieren sollen. Aber bei Ihnen schlafen, das ist sehr nett.“ Sie nickte ihm noch einmal dankend zu und betankte dann ihren Wagen. Es dauerte drei Minuten, während derer nicht ein Wort gewechselt wurde, dann ging sie zur Kasse, bezahlte, während er sich bereits wieder auf den Beifahrersitz setzte. Als sie sich ebenfalls wieder ins Auto begab bemerkte sie mit Genugtuung, dass er nicht umhin kam, ihren Busen zu betrachten, der das Top ausbeulte. Er verfiel ihr immer mehr und sie wusste es: „Wo wohnst du denn? Zeigst du mir den Weg?“ Er nickte und schluckte trocken: „Natürlich.“ Er stellte ihr sein Sofa zur Verfügung, denn die Wohnung war klein, hatte kein Gästezimmer. Es war inzwischen spät geworden, die Sonne teilte sich am Horizont in zwei Hälften. Er hatte sich in sein Schlafzimmer verzogen, sie hingegen stand vor dem Sofa und blickte an sich herab. Betrachtete ihre Kleidung wie sie es vor drei Tagen im Regen getan hatte. Ihr Magen knurrte und sie verzog das Gesicht. War froh, dass sie diesen Jungen gefunden hatte. Sie legte erst das Top ab, dann die Jeans. Die Schuhe hatte sie am Eingang stehen lassen. Dann entschied sie sich um und bekleidete sich wieder. Sie wusste um die Wirkung von Kleidung, wenn man sie nur richtig einsetzte. Als sie die Tür öffnete und den Jungen vor dem Fenster stehen sah, reagierte er nicht, bis sie sich räusperte. Er fuhr herum, in seinem Gesicht lag ein Ausdruck von Nachdenklichkeit. Vielleicht hatte er an seine Exfreundin gedacht, der Frau war es egal. Er sollte nun nur noch an sie denken. Sie lächelte kurz und griff an den Saum ihres Tops, zog es das zweite Mal innerhalb von drei Minuten aus. Als der Junge ihren schwarzen BH erblickte, blendete er alles um sich herum aus. Das Bellen des Nachbarhundes, den schwindenden Sonnenschein... Alles um ihn herum wurde zu einer schwarzen, ewig währenden Finsternis mit dieser wunderschönen Frau als einziger Stern. Sie behielt den Blickkontakt zu ihm bei, als sie sich ihrer Hose entledigte und bedeutete ihm mit einer leichten Handbewegung, ihrem Beispiel zu folgen. Nur Sekunden verstrichen, bis sie sich gegenüberstanden, er nackt, sie in Unterwäsche deren Schwärze der ihres Haares ebenbürtig war. Sie lief auf ihn zu, hielt seinen Blick mit dem ihren gefangen und begann, ihren Hunger zu stillen. Sie verbrachte die Nacht nicht in der Wohnung. Schlaf benötigte sie nicht, hatte sie nie. Nachdem sie sich ihre Kleidung wieder angezogen hatte, ging sie hinaus, stieg in ihren Van und beugte sich dann in den hinteren Bereich und würgte. Offenbar hatte er ein paar Plomben in den Zähnen, außerdem ein paar Schrauben im Knie, vielleicht von einem früheren Unfall. Begleitet von Galle und ein wenig Blut spuckte sie all dies klimpernd auf den kleinen Haufen von verklebtem Schrott der dort bereits lag. Vielleicht würde er in ein paar Tagen wieder größer werden, vielleicht würde ihr nächstes Essen kein Metall, kein Plastik im Körper haben. Nichts, was bei der Lebendverdauung eines Menschen stören würde. Sie beugte sich vor und wischte sich die Galle vom roten Mund, ließ den Motor an und fuhr davon. In ihrem Bauch grummelte es ein wenig. Offenbar wehrte er sich noch, oder er wandt sich unter Schmerzen. Lebendig verdaut zu werden tut weh. „Keine Sorge.“, murmelte sie zu ihrem Bauch, „Du kriegst bald wieder Gesellschaft. Geteiltes Leid ist halbes Leid.“ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord